Everything to your anything
by We love us
Summary: Fluffy feels Rizzles first time - except, you know, they're teenagers this time. Girlfriend and girlfriend. Jane has a g!peen, that's all the warning I'm giving you.


_teenage!Rizzles - g!p Jane *drools* yeah, another fic. seems like i have writer's block. :L Oh and I am also writing part four of possibilities - so depending in my haste, it might be up by the end of next week^^_

**_Everything to your anything_**

_Sweet Baby Jesus._ Jane thought, her body was a puppet to her desires. She could hear Maura's whimpers, muffled by the hand in her mouth. She was enraptured by the sight of Maura. The flush seemed to go on forever. Jane licked her lips, mouth dry as Maura continued to hump her like a maniac. She didn't have a problem with this, sure they had hot and heavy make out sessions that tested her resolve. But Maura rarely initiated them so this was a surprise, and a total turn on as Jane discovered. Which turned into panic as she knew she didn't tell Maura of her secret appendage.

"Maur," god, her voice was hoarse. Probably the dry mouth, she mused. And held firmly onto Maura's hips which writhed and the tall brunette could imagine- _no time for _those_ thoughts, Rizzoli!_- and held them at a distance. "We should slow down, I don't want to rush this."

She almost patted herself on the back for that excuse. Maura looked at her in a puzzled way but it was difficult to take her seriously when her lips were swollen and wet. Jane gulped the lump that formed in her throat. Maura could be with anyone she wanted to, she was a treasure among the millions. And Jane was happy that Maura choose her (her!) out of anyone else. That was exactly why she didn't want to push Maura into feeling like she had to have sex- _it would be special and_ it_ would be their first times_- you can't rush that.

Jane didn't want to be ruled by what her penis wanted, she wanted what her heart wanted. Which was Maura. And if her secret could be kept- even though she knew Maura deserved to know about _it_. Maura was open-minded and all for equal rights, but Jane was different. She didn't know what she was. A female or a male- she hated having _it_ and how it was hard in the mornings. But she knew she was a girl deep down, it just felt difficult to accept when she had a penis between her thighs. Thank goodness her parents accepted her, Jane wouldn't be able to bear it if she had nothing.

"-Jane?" Maura's soft voice took her out of her internal rantings. She smiled, cupping Maura's cheek. Her eyes were out of this world, Jane mused. She could stare into them all the time and never tire. The way they would darken in arousal- she stiffened when _it_ hardened as Maura settled into her lap. Her heart quickened in panic she couldn't show on her face, she didn't want Maura to feel _it_.

"Sorry, Maur- what were you saying?" Maura sighed, leaning back against her front and Jane wrapped her arms around her. She was glad she wore the compression shorts, even though it was painful at times. She grimaced, still feeling her erection pulse.

"May I stay overnight? My mother and father are out of the country and it's quite lonely even though there's the housekeeper. But it's not the same and-" Jane chuckled when her girlfriend rambled on. It was a trait of Maura's she adored. It made her wonder if she shouldn't worry if Maura accepted her or not, they trusted each other implicitly so her condition shouldn't cause her to doubt her girlfriend.

Now the problem was how she was going to bring this issue up or-

"Jane, is that the remote in your lap or are you just happy to see me?"

-it would just happen. Jane let out a relieved breath when Maura didn't freak out. But her wiggling behind was brushing against her erection more frequently until it settled between two soft globes and she groaned.

"Maur, you're not freaked out?" She felt a niggling insecurity and wanted to assauge those worries. Her hands gripped Maura's hips to keep them still as they started rocking - though she was tempted to keep letting her do that.

"No, Jane. I love you, it doesn't matter what you have between your legs. It doesn't make up _you_."

Fuck, those words set off a fire in her. Jane crashed their lips together, nipping at a plump bottom lip as her tongue wetted it occasionally. She wanted Maura right then and there but she still wanted it to be special between them when they decided to have...sex. it was strange to think about, that Maura still wanted _her_- desired her wholly.

"Jane?" Maura said, her voice a mere whisper. "May I see your...penis?" Maura's hand gently intertwined with her own. Jane loved the way their skin tones complimented each other, cream and tan. As she squeezed Maura's hand softly, Jane wanted Maura to see it even though she was self-conscious of her body but Maura made her feel desirable.

She nodded and gestured for Maura to sit beside her. Taking a deep breath, Jane unzipped her pants and slid them down to her knees before kicking them off. She noticed Maura's stare was on the small bulge of her compression shorts. Jane ached to let it out, it was a tight fit as she inched the short off slowly, she cupped her penis, before the shorts slid off easily.

"Move your hand, Jane." Maura said hoarsely. Her eyes were darkened and the pupils were dilated.

Jane bared herself to Maura's intense gaze, feeling blood rush to it as it twitched and started to harden with no stimulation except the knowledge that Maura wanted her.

Maura sighed, her hand nearing it and Jane's hips bucked up as the warmth of Maura's palm transferred all over her body. Fingers stroked under her shaft sending a shiver of delight up Jane's spine as she arched her back, wanting more.

Maura straddled her, pushing her onto her back as her lithe hand kept softly stroking. Not having a hard grip but a teasing, flitting grasp on her erection, it kept Jane aware of the sheer heat her girlfriend's body emanated. Her breathing was ragged, searing the insides of her mouth and nose as she struggled to keep a leash on her control, Maura didn't need to be ravished. She deserved grand gestures, all her love and attention.

"Jane," Maura tugged on it harder and harder, her voice a breathy whisper and Jane grunted, bucking into the warm grip as she neared her orgasm. Her abdominal muscles contracted, her breathing grew ragged as she kept her gaze on Maura's flushed face. Jane shook her head, her hands stopped Maura's thrusts as she inched her pelvic region away.

"I want you to come too." She said, abusing her bottom lip as her girlfriend looked at her surprised. Jane gulped, feeling a hot flash zip through her body at the thought of bringing Maura to her first orgasm. She nearly whimpered at the image of a sweaty, wanton Maura.

"Are you sure, Jane? I don't want to push you."

Jane melted at the consideration, she pulled Maura into her embrace, aware of her erection pressing against the soft flesh of Maura's abdomen. "And here I worried I was pushing you." She murmured, feeling a tad insecure of her body.

Maura pushed herself up so their gazes were locked on one another. Maura leaned down to connect their lips, sliding her tongue along Jane's swollen bottom lip for entrance- which was easily granted and their tongues twined together wetly. Jane laid her hands at the small of Maura's back, fingers dancing along the dimples there before resting on the swell of her ass. Maura panted as she shuddered against her, their hips grinding against each other more frequently now. And she could feel Maura's wetness soaking the fabric of her underwear. Especially how her shaft sunk in - she was nearing the brink of exploding if Maura kept this up.

Maura's hands gripped her shoulders tightly, riding her erection with abandon. Jane's mouth went dry at the sight of Maura, her hair messed up and framing her flushed face beautifully. Her hands clamped down on Maura's hips, aiding their motion as she felt the coil in her lower abdomen get closer and closer to loosening. She bucked her hips, marveling at the suckling sounds emanating between them - Maura's face was rapturous, her body tightening up before sagging on top of Jane who came at the feel of Maura's sex clenching over and over through the thin barrier of her panties. Her body felt heavy yet it was humming with subdued energy. She wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, pulling her closer as fatigue took over them.

**The end for now. God, I love that fluff. ; - ; it's been a while since I've made a story, let alone update one. lol**


End file.
